The present disclosure relates generally to payload distribution systems and more particularly to systems and methods of distributing forces in an aerial platform having a suspended payload.
It is often desirable to utilize mobile platforms, such as helicopters and/or unmanned aerial vehicles (UAV) to transport various payloads to various destinations. For example, at least some known helicopters include an engine and a rotor coupled to the engine. To transport payloads using the helicopter, a payload attachment point, for supporting the payload, is mounted directly beneath the helicopter such that the payload attachment point is directly in line with the engine and the rotor. Thus, the helicopter utilizes a single centralized lift point that is in line with the rotor such that forces from the payload are distributed directly to the rotor via the engine.
Moreover, it may also be desirable to transport a payload using the UAV. At least one known UAV includes a plurality of arms that extend from a central hub. Each of the arms includes a motor driven propeller that is mounted to a distal end of each of the arms. Moreover, the UAV may be implemented as a fixed rotor vehicle meaning, the yaw, pitch, and/or roll of the propellers is not alterable. Accordingly, to change the yaw, pitch and/or roll of the UAV the power supplied to each of the motors is modulated to change the rotational speed of the propellers.
However, when a payload is attached to known UAVs, the payload may cause bending moments to be introduced into the arms. More specifically, if the UAV has three motors each driving a single propeller, then the UAV has three different lift points. In operation, the propellers provide a force to lift the UAV, whereas the forces induced by the payload tend to pull the payload in an opposite direction. Thus, the payload tends to cause bending moments in the arms supporting the motor/propeller assemblies. One known method of reducing the bending moments in the conventional UAV is to increase structural support between the airframe and the motor/propeller assemblies. For example, increasing a size and thickness of the arms and/or provide additional structural support between adjacent arms. However, increasing the structural support to facilitate reducing the bending moments in the arms may also increase the weight and complexity of the UAV. As a result, the cost of the UAV may be increased and/or the in-flight operational time of the UAV may be reduced.